drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Zaire
Description Age: 20 Place of Origin: Arafel, center of the country but just old enough to have fought some shadowspawn. Physical description: Muscular, long dark hair in braids with the traditional bells at the ends. Mustache and goatee, well trimed though. He has a long white scar from a childhood fight on his right forearm. Bright green eyes. He is not the tallest of people, only standing at 5' 9". A healthy 200 lbs of muscle. Keeps to himself and doesnt talk much so is usually falsely accused of trouble. Rank: Private Primary Weapon: Long single edged sword, slightly curved but plain. Has plain brass pommel and wooden handle wrapped with black cow hide. Secondary Weapon: throwing knives Division: Infantry History Logan was born among a very poor family. His father was a retired soldier turned alcholic and his mother a loving but troubled woman. His father retired from the army when he took a trolloc spear in the leg and let it fester. He eventually went under the knife and had it amputated. He was never the same after that. Sinking into denial at the bottom of a goblet, spending all of his pension every month on boose and women. His mother, work very hard to keep them off the street, often giving herself to a man for some extra money. The only thing that really kept her happy though was seeing Logan grow into a strong young boy. About the time Logan was five or six, his mother found an old friend that worked at the stronghold nearby. To keep him out of trouble and away from his father she put Logan their as an apprentice. Logan learned a few weeks later that his mother had ended her own life as well as his fathers. Being young and in the position that Logan was in was a great opportunity though. In the fourteen years that he was at the stronghold, Logan learned as much as he could. He learned a little smithing, horse handling, cooking and cleaning, but what atracted him most was watching the men train with weapons. He then swore that that was his destiny, to fight and command, to be the best at what he wanted, no matter what anyone said. Around the age of twelve, Logan was smaller than others but because of the physical work that he did and fending for himself he had developed well. He was covered in well developed muscle.(Work in the smithy and shoveling manure and feed and his small training with weapons)That is what caused some trouble for him. He is quiet by nature, only speaking when spoken too, but he is very intellegent and people listen when he does speak. Some of the soldiers children thought them better than everyone else, and would pick on others. They had tried this with Logan but he didn't take it. He first outwitted them and then joking made get laughed at. With that they rushed. They all attacked at the same time, one branding a small dagger. He was beaten and sliced on his forearm(scar), but not before he took out two out of the three. They left him alone after that, especially with the beating they recieved from their parents. Around the age of sixteen, Logan was at his full heighth and weight. He started heavlily training with the soldiers. Going out on different exersions he quickly made a name for himself. The quiet and collected young man was fearsom in battle, and not one to be messed with. The same boy who was bigger than others Nairn was his name, and still like to bully others, the same one who cut Logan on his forearm thought he could take him. Logan sat quietly while the man berated him with comments. Logan had enough and called his bluff. In a duel that all gathered to see Logan took his head. This angered many because Nairn was a good fighter and did much against the shadowspawn. Logan was given a few hours head start, but was hunted for many miles. In a town along the Caemlyn road, Logan was told about a ever victorious army, one that never lost and had the best general to every walk this earth as its leader. It was packed with rogues and criminals. Logan new then that this was the army he was destined for. Seeking it out he found a man that could get him to the camp. In the woods on the outskirts of the world they were stopped by some guards........ Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Infantry